


The Window Bed

by IHaveNoClue



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, I know it sounds weird, M/M, Roommates, Sibling Bonding, Slow Burn, eventually, somewhere between strangers to friends to lovers and enemies to lovers, that results in prank like hijinks, they make a bet, we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNoClue/pseuds/IHaveNoClue
Summary: A small smile spread across Evans face“I want the window bed.” He stated confidently.“Sure. Deal. You can have the window bed if you can make me...” He had to take a beat to think of something, “...Cry. From sadness, not laughter, pepper spray, or anything else”“Deal.” Evan said immediately and more confidently than he felt. “If I make you cry I get the window bed, but if you make me yell, I’ll request a different room.”





	The Window Bed

Evan stood in front of the large brick building ahead of him and took a breath. This building was going to be his home for the next year. He couldn’t decide whether it looked more like a prison or a factory, since he’d never been particularly close to either, but whatever way he chose to look at it, it was uninviting. He stood there, looking up and picking at the cast on his arm, trying to slow his rapid heart rate when a voice pulled him from his thoughts.  
“I get that this probably some big, movie moment for you, but would you mind hurrying the fuck up?” Jared yelled from a few feet behind him, “I only agreed to help carry your stuff so you could tell your mom I was nice to you, but I’m starting to think it isn’t worth it if you’re just gonna stand there all day.”  
Evan muttered an apology and stepped into the building. As rude as Jared was, Evan was glad he had someone he knew there with him, even if they were only “family friends,” as Jared claimed. There were times when he thought Jared was only joking about that, but he didn’t want to make assumptions. Evan glanced down at his map and shuffled over to the elevator to take them up to room 206. Normally he would walk, but forcing Jared to carry the bulk of his things up stairs just seemed cruel.  
Once Jared squeezed himself and the bags into the tiny elevator Evan pushed the button for the second floor and immediately regretted not making Jared climb the stairs. Loud creaking and the sound of metal scraping on metal filled his ears as he tried forcing himself to breathe at a normal pace.  
“Dude are you okay?” Jared asked in a voice you could almost call concerned  
“I-I’m fine!” he responded, too quickly and too loudly as he lost control of his breathing.  
“Are you sure? You kinda sound like pug choking on a kazoo.”  
The elevator dinged as it reached their destination and Evan practically threw himself out it. He took a minute to compose himself and this time Jared remained silent. Evan took a final deep breath before checking his map again and walking down the hall to his assigned room.  
He had tried to get a room with Jared, but since they had enrolled at different times it hadn’t worked out. The thought of having to share a room with someone he’d never met before terrified him, but having to go to his old school without Jared, wasting a scholarship, and disappointing his mother was even worse. They stood in front of his room while he fished around in his pocket for the key.  
“Hold up. This is your room?” Jared asked incredulously.  
“Yes Jared, that’s why we’re standing in front of it.”  
“Woah there buddy, contain the unexpected sass for a minute. My room is right under here. Are you sure this is the one?”  
Evan pulled his map out again just to be sure they were in the right place and he hadn’t made some horrible mistake. The paper said room 206, the number on the door in front of them. He looked at Jared and nodded, confused.  
“Okay, so don’t freak out or anything,” Jared said slowly, “But last week I heard some yelling from up here, so either your roommate’s crazy, or someone already had a problem with him and requested a room change.”  
Evan assumed it was the second option, since he had gotten an email that his room assignment had to be changed about a week ago.  
“May-maybe his old roommate was the bad one, a-and he’ll be fine?” he tried, attempting to comforting himself.  
“Not a chance, they only move whoever complains, the trouble child gets to stay in his room,” Jared countered, dropping Evan’s bags, “Have fun with that, see you at dinner!” He called, already walking back down the hall to the death machine.  
Evan stood to compose himself, something he’s had to do a lot today. He was attempting a breathing exercise when the door swung open to reveal a familiar curtain of hair and a raised eyebrow.  
“Why the fuck are you standing outside my room?” asked the harsh, accusing the voice of Connor Murphy.  
Evan gaped at him in shock, unable to put together any words that would make a sensical sentence. Connor crossed his arms, seemingly annoyed. When Evan still didn’t respond, he scoffed and slammed the door shut again.  
Evan looked down, wiped his sweaty hands on his khakis, and tentatively knocked on the door in front of his face. As soon as the door reopened Evan quickly launched right into a nervous pseudo introduction.  
“Um, m-my name’s Evan Hansen, which you might already know because we went to the same school before but maybe not also because I didn’t really stand out at all and we only had one art class together in the ninth grade but-”  
“I know you, Hansen, what else?” Connor cut him off.  
“Oh! Right, well, uh, I think I’m kinda your roommate. I mean this is my room, 206, and you’re here so I would assume it’s your room, uh, as well.” Evan slowed his pace a bit this time, but he was still stuck speaking faster than the average person.  
Connor sighed and pushed the door open all the way before moving back to the bed Evan assumed was his, next to the window. It was a small room, just two beds, two desks and a dresser. The Hansens hadn’t been able to afford a larger room, but Evan didn’t really care. It wasn’t the amount of space that mattered, it was the having to share it with another person that worried him. What he breathed weird? Or talked in his sleep? What is he had a panic attack and his roommate thought he was too weird and locked him out?  
“The top two drawers are yours, also the other bed and the desk next to it.” Connor told him absentmindedly, focusing instead on a notebook in front of him.  
Evan nodded and brought his first bag over to his bed, having to make two more trips to get the bags Jared had dropped in the hall. He quietly unpacked his clothes and put some things on the desk. Most of the books he had brought were either required textbooks or about various kinds of wildlife, but he had a few novels as well. Harry Potter, Will Grayson, Will Grayson,, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, Carry On, and The Catcher in the Rye. He wasn’t really interested in the last one, but he knew it was a classic and his old school’s librarian had given it to him, so he decided to read it.  
He stood back to look at his side of the room. He liked it, but he’d like to get some plants. Now that he was settled in he realized he didn’t have anything to do, so he might as well go see if Jared would take him into town to look for some now. Succulents maybe. Or a flower or two. He’d see what they had when he got there. Not having the window really shortened his list of potential plants.  
Evan glanced over to see Connor, still intently focused on his sketchbook. He didn’t want to interrupt him, but what if he went out and bought a plant that Connor hated, or even worse, one he was deathly allergic to? Would Connor even be okay with a plant? He had to make sure.  
“Uh, h-hey, I’m going to get some uh p-plants- well I mean- wow okay that sounded rude- What I meant was, I would like to buy a few plants- if that’s okay with you- and I just wanted to make sure that was… okay with you.” His words trailed off at the end when he realized he was rambling and Connor was looking at him funny.  
“Yeah… Okay, Hansen. Get your plants, I don’t know why you think I’d care.” Connor was back to his sketchbook before he even finished speaking.  
“Okay cool! I just wanted to make sure you weren’t allergic or anything but since you obviously aren’t I’ll just go now-”  
“Actually, wait, yeah I am allergic to lilacs.”  
Evan nodded his head, making a note of the fact and closing the door behind as he stepped out. Connor was a bit sharp and to the point, and didn’t seem to want anything to do with him, which Evan counted as a blessing. He knew Jared didn’t like Connor, but he thought Connor seemed like a great roommate so far. No unnecessary conversation and small talk needed, he didn’t seem to hate Evan, and probably won’t pay much attention to him. As long as he didn’t get on Connor’s nerves they should be fine. 

*****

Connor had hoped when his first roommate left that he would have the room to himself, but his parents, or more specifically his dad, had decided he needed someone else living with him to “keep him in check.” He didn’t know why they thought that would work, since living with three other people hadn’t “kept him in check” at all. At least his new roommate seemed afraid. Whether he was afraid of Connor (and his reputation) or just afraid in general, Connor wasn’t sure. Either way, he would probably request to transfer rooms soon enough, and hopefully this time he won’t get a new roommate.  
Connor decided he wouldn’t actively try to scare Evan, but he wouldn’t be holding back at all either. If he happened to blow up at the kid, then so be it. If Evan did anything to push Connor’s buttons, he would hear about it. Loudly. He hoped Evan would yell back. If he ended up screaming, and this kid just took it, he’d feel bad. But if they yelled back and forth, if it were more of a fight, Connor knew it wouldn’t affect him nearly as much. 

*****

About a week and a half into their living together and Connor wasn’t getting the reactions he wanted at all. This kid had put up with all his general unpleasantness and was too goddamn accommodating to give Connor a reason to yell at him. Connor would play his music too loudly, Evan would put on headphones. Connor would rearrange Evan’s desk, Evan would just quietly put his things back where he wanted them. Connor would have angry phone calls in the middle of the night, Evan would just roll over and pretend to be asleep. Connor would smoke in their room, Evan would just light a candle and not mention it. He was being a model roommate and Connor had had just about had it.  
The day before their second week of classes started, Connor couldn’t take it anymore. Evan was doing his homework when Connor slammed his fist on the desk.  
“Hansen how the fuck are you not mad at me?” He asked, obviously annoyed.  
“W-why would I be?” Evan asked back, confused.  
“I’ve been a massive dick to you since you got here. Why haven’t you gotten mad and left yet?” Connor, while still annoyed, seemed to hold genuine curiosity in his voice.  
Evan took a second to consider this.  
“W-wait, th-that stuff was on p-purpose to upset me?”  
“Not upset you, just piss you off enough that you’d get angry and leave!”  
“Well, I don-don’t get angry,” Evan started, “And I’m not leaving.”  
“Why the fuck not!” Connor practically yelled.  
“I l-like this room,” Evan said slowly, “It’s warmer than the f-first floor and th-there’s lots of sunlight f-from the window for my p-panda plant”  
“But also I’m here,” Connor countered.  
“You’re not that bad,” Evan responded quietly, “You’re n-not too hard to t-talk to and you don’t s-seem to mind my stutter.”  
Connor was quiet for a few seconds before speaking again  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“W-what don’t you believe?”  
“You said you don’t get angry. I don’t believe you.” Connor said simply.  
“I don’t,” Evan responded, “I just g-get upset instead.”  
“Yeah, well that’s bullshit. Everyone gets angry.” Connor stopped and he seemed have an epiphany, “How about this- if I can make you angry enough that you yell at me, you switch rooms.”  
“W-what else?” Evan was intrigued, but had to be cautious.  
“What do you mean what else?” Connor asked.  
“L-like if I’m g-gonna make this b-bet there has to b-be another part.” Evan explained, “Like if you c-can’t make me y-yell what do I have to make you d-do. A-and what do I g-get out of it?”  
“I don’t know, what would you want?” Connor was getting impatient.  
A small smile spread across Evans face  
“I want the window bed.” He stated confidently.  
“Sure. Deal. You can have the window bed if you can make me...” He had to take a beat to think of something, “...Cry. From sadness, not laughter, pepper spray, or anything else”  
“Deal.” Evan said immediately and more confidently than he felt. “If I make you cry I get the window bed, but if you make me yell, I’ll request a different room.”  
And with that, the two boys shook hands, and the bet was officially on.

**Author's Note:**

> If I made any mistakes or if you have any helpful criticism please tell me! I'll try to post about once a week but I haven't worked out an actual schedule yet, so keep an eye out if you want more. Sorry the first chapter didn't really have much to it, it was just the set up for the most part. Also, this story is based on a play I saw called Ripcord, I would recommend it to anyone who has the opportunity to see it. Thank you!


End file.
